Punishment
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Tsubasa gets punished by Nishiyama, though it's more embarrassing than an actual punishment, Nishiyama/Tsubasa Pairing


"Do you have any idea how disrespectful you've been towards Nishiyama-san who invited us here to the RAIZIN Festival as his guests" Yashamaru with his hands on his hips glared at his subordinate with gold irises.

Scolding Tsubasa harshly in hopes that this would never happen again, she'd already been subjected to everyone else's glares and the person in question Nishiyama-san wasn't there to do the same "I'll apologize as many times as need me" Tsubasa spoke up looking horribly lost.

It hadn't been her fault, Yashamaru had been the one to tell her that it started at 11, but would he own up to his own mistakes, no it was just her that got the blame "Now, now you shouldn't scare such a lovely girl Yashamaru-san" speak of the devil.

Takanori Nishiyama chose that moment to walk into the room Yashamaru was ranting and raving about in forcing Tsubasa to listen to his nagging until her ears bled before releasing her "Nishiyama-san" the blue haired man turned sharply at the familiar voice.

Causing Tsubasa to do the same and rise quickly "My sincerest apologies Nishiyama-san I didn't mean to cause you any trouble or disrespect you" the brunette bowed her entire upper half, brown tresses cascading over her shoulders as she apologized properly.

"No need I think you're an amusing girl to make Yashamaru-san as upset as you did is an achievement not just anyone can accomplish after all" Nishiyama let out a boyish smile while resting his hands on the young girls shoulders until she was straightened properly.

Allowing him to see into her red orbs "Punish her as you will Nishiyama-san, I must go check on those boys" Yashamaru escaped from the room not liking that someone had stepped in on the girls behalf, he hated her and what she'd done nearly cost him many future opportunities.

The brunette sighed softly looking worried and fidgeting uncomfortably in the ensuing silence "Don't worry I'm not going to judge you for an honest mistake Sumisora-san" the male shrugged nonchalantly, it happened to everyone after all.

Besides the girl was just a rookie, he could allow her that much "Th..Thank you Nishiyama-san, I promise this will never happen again" Tsubasa bowed her head again preparing to head off and find B Pro, but his hands on her shoulders stopped her from leaving.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Yashamaru-san is just a worrywart I'm sure everything would have been fine and plus you're a newbie so it can't really be helped" Nishiyama waved her promise off but kept the girl in place.

Tsubasa looked up at him curiously "Nishiyama-san" she asked softly when he continued to peer down at her with a contemplative expression, it made her wary of whatever it was he was plotting, and Yashamaru had told the man to punish her as he willed.

"I think Sumisora-san that I should punish you just a little, to keep Yashamaru-san off your case, now what should I do is the question" he mused aloud causing Tsubasa to tense like he knew his words would.

He didn't allow her to flee though "Wh..What are you going to do Nishiyama-san" the brunette questioned lightly willing to accept any punishment the male brunette came up with just so when Yashamaru asked she would be able to say that she had indeed been scolded.

A very naughty thought came to mind "Turn around Sumisora-san and take off your jacket and place it over that chair do you understand" Nishiyama ordered a glint in his dark orange purple tinted eyes, he wondered if she'd obey his command.

Obviously confused by the order, she did as commanded, turned and took off her blue jacket revealing her bare arms and the white undershirt and placed her jacket over the chair as instructed "Um Nishiyama-san" Tsubasa turned her head to eye the man behind her.

Then suddenly there were hands on her cheeks gently directing her head forward once again "I didn't say you could move did I Sumisora-san" the brown haired male scolded in an amused tone making sure she wouldn't move again until he gave her permission.

He waited for a couple of minutes before backing up quietly to the door and reached out to lock it silently, there was no click signaling that it was locked and then he was stood behind her again "Why d..did you have me take off my jacket" the brunette asked quietly.

Keeping her head turned in the direction he'd wanted her to keep it in "Have patience Sumisora-san" a glint appeared in his eyes as he bent his head carefully and the reason for having to remove her jacket suddenly became all to clear.

As his nose grazed her bare neck where as before the collar of her jacket had been in the way "Ah" Tsubasa jumped in surprise, heart already pounding harshly against her ribs, and if it hadn't been for him wrapping his arms around her, she would have leaped away from him to.

"Relax Sumisora-san I'm sure you'll enjoy this" Nishiyama smirked holding Tsubasa against his chest as he bent his head once more and dragged his nose from her jugular to the juncture of her neck and collarbone.

Enjoying the way she squirmed in his grip at the odd sensations "This is a very strange method of punishment" she couldn't help but comment biting her lip as tingles shot down her spine when Nishiyama chose that moment.

To pull one of her earlobes into his mouth and suck lightly on the flesh making her squeak in embarrassment "Believe me Sumisora-san you'll see it my way here in a moment" he breathed in her ear and her cheeks erupted into a blush.

Her face turned an even darker red when Nishiyama backed up with her still in his arms and sat, before making her sit in his lap, her heart rate was picking up once more "I..I….I" the brunette stammered mortified at the position.

"What's this Sumisora-san have you never been in this kind of situation before" it seemed now he was the only one doing all the talking because the girl was embarrassed and hiding her face in her hands unable to even glance his way.

In truth he hadn't intended to go far, but her reactions were amusing and he wanted to see what she would let him get away with "N..No Nishiyama-san ne..never" Tsubasa stuttered face flushed and finding it impossible to remove her hands from her face.

Until they were physically pried away and held down at her sides with one arm, kami how strong was he anyway "Tsubasa-chan look this way for a moment will you" Nishiyama ordered gently just waiting until she did as ordered.

Proving in the next moment to be very obedient when ordered Tsubasa craned her neck around to awkwardly meet Nishiyama's gaze, their eyes locked and before she could so much as even make a noise of protest.

Their lips had made contact with one another because as she'd been twisting her neck around he'd been slowly edging his head forward in order to steal a kiss from the girl in his lap, Tsubasa jerked "Ah" and that same surprised sound from earlier spilled from her lips.

Being swallowed by his own as he pushed his way into her mouth with his tongue and stroked it along her own, Tsubasa proved inexperienced when she tried to use her own pink muscle to push against his in an attempt to get him out.

Nishiyama pulled back a moment later, breathing lightly in the resounding silence, well it wasn't completely quiet, her own breathing was ragged "Wh..why would you" the brunette looked ashamed of herself, and if anyone found out it would reflect poorly on her.

"I told you this would be considered a punishment, though my original plan was to do this" before she could protest, he bent his head and nipped at the back of her neck, sucking the white creamy flesh and leaving a hickey behind.

That was then hidden by her brown hair "Y…" Tsubasa opened her mouth to speak, but being the gentleman he was, Nishiyama put a hand over her mouth and shook his head, rising to his feet and placing her properly on her own.

And handed her, her jacket, helping her into it "Punishment Sumisora-san, don't let this happen again" he gave another one of his boyish smiles, unlocked the door to the room they were in and vanished out into the hall, leaving Tsubasa to hurry off and find the boys of B Pro.

Later on Yashamaru found her and asked if Nishiyama had punished her, it was difficult nodding her head and for a few second it didn't look like the blue haired man believed her before letting the subject drop.

It was after the RAIZIN Festival did Tsubasa learn that she'd been punished and scolded unfairly because of a mistake on Yashamaru's part and he sincerely apologized for that, but she didn't see Nishiyama again, he'd already been long gone after the end of the festival.


End file.
